A Kenspector calls
by DaddyKennethHancock
Summary: Every monday you excite yourself, with all the same questions running through your head. But on this night, you begin to fins your questions emerging with reality. Perhaps you should ring the kenspector...


Take off his clothes? Whip his dick out ? Start lassoing it like a whip? Wraps his chode around you ? Tighten it like a belt? Pulls you in closer ? Handcuffs you? Ties you to a chair ? Calls in mummy Debs, naked, except for two crosses of tape on her nips? Mummy cocks her gun ? Walks over to you, jiggling her tits about? Daddy walks over waving his chode like a helicopter ? Takes out a dairy milk wrapper and wears it like a condom? Mummy slips her cock into your mouth ?

"Did anyone get on top of him/her ?" Ken wipes the sweat off your head, then proceeds to rub it on his nip? His nips start dripping milk all over his body ? Debs takes her hand and grasps Ken's ass, then begins to suck like a vacuum to his milk? Ken starts moaning and has a gets massive erection on his chode ? The enormity and strength of his boner tears through his trousers?

Ken instructs you to get down on your knees ? He blind folds you, and shoves his chode in your mouth? Ken instructs you to suck his chode dry like a hoover? You suck and you suck, feeling the thick, creamy, warm substance slide down your throat? You suck and swallow every drop of his thick juice off his chode ?

Ken starts shaking from the excitement and passes out next to you? Mummy proceeds to get on top of Ken's chode ? She traps him, and demands you to rip the tape off her nips? She screams with joy as you pull the tape off , revealing her enormous tits? Milk erupts from her nips, casscading like a waterfall onto ken? A drop lands on kens lip and he instantly jumps back to life after tasting the sweetness of her milk ?

A changed man, he approaches you, and begins to strip you down, placing strips of tape to mark his territory? You gaze into Kens eyes with fear marked across your face 'oh no ' you think to yourself ? Ken can feel the sheer ora of your anticipation, and shatters the impenetrable silence, by penetrating your butt? Your start dripping with sweat as the temperature rises and you gasp for air in the midst of Ken's heat?

You beg for Ken to stop 'p- please daddy, I can't do it ' you say but Ken ignores your pleas and continues to shove the butt plug deep in your ass ?hand on your back?

Ken slides his warm moist daddy hands down your back and starts to caress your arse? He squeezes, groping tighter and tighter, as if you were a piece of meat. then he proceeds to eat you out, head first, and all you can hear are the moist licking as ken goes further in? Ken presses his tounge harder and harder against your warm moist pussy/dick as he becomes hornier ?

You scream and scream, but all ken does is continue. To stop the screaming, mummy debs walks over and sits on your face, and you feel the air leaving your lungs. The only way to live is to eat? Your legs start to shake vigorously as you drip your juices into kens face while you hear mummy moaning with excitement as you begin to lick ?

Mummy squeals with delight, and begins to tickle you. You clench your body. She doesn't stop. She keeps on going, and milk is squeezed from your nips? Ken starts tingling with excitement and immediately guides his tounge over to your swollen red nipples and starts sucking aggressively ?

You now start to squeal. The unstoppable ken is too overpowering. You gasp for air as Debbie sits even more on your head. In a moment it's over, once ken and Debbie finally got what they always wanted? Well you'd think it's over until mummy Debbie whips out her hard erect cock infront of her unsuspecting audience (you and Ken) ?

Your jaw drops as she repeatedly humps and beats the life out of Ken's butt, while you are yet again stuck, but this time you're right where you want to be? You're right underneath them, gaining full view of all the action and grin as you realise Ken is the one getting but raped now ?

It's intriguing, yet it feels so wrong. You turn around and present yourself to ken? You realise you desperately need kens chode in you to satisfy your urge "Fuck me daddy " you whisper in kens ear ? Ken drops the vibrator in his hands. Silence. You could hear a butt plug drop. Ken clenches his fist, and in one quick movement, he spins you around, and viscously spanks you until the pleasure ends? You beg for Ken to stop 'p- please daddy, I can't do it ' you say but Ken ignores your pleas and continues to shove the butt plug deep in your ass ?

"Further!!! Further!!!" You scream as ken continues to explorer your hole. "I guess this is why I'm the explorer leader" he chuckles to himself before ramming it further? "You shouldn't be enjoying your self " Kens husky voice snarls. Daddy strikes whip on to your sore ass and leaves a stinging red whale mark visible for mummy to see ?

She grabs the salt, and starts seasoning your ass like a piece of meat. You make eye contact. And you just watch as she begins to feast on your butt, with no way of preventing it?

You feel her warm tounge slide around on your destroyed butt cheeks. They are still stinging form the extreme power of Ken's chode whip and are covers in wale marks 'I'm gonna need a lot of plasters for that ' you think to yourself? Debbie takes out a finger, and tickles your butt hole, building the tension, before sliding it in. You feel the tickle grow. Ken sees the excitement, growing with jealousy himself. Ken grabs your nips, and makes two crosses with bits of tape?

'It's your turn now ' Ken whispers in his hoarse voice with a sly grin emerging on his face .he proceeds to suck the tape on your tits while mummy continues to slide her finger in and out ? "It's time for the grand finale" ken announces in his horniest voice, making your nips stiffer than a rock. Ken disappears momentarily and returns holding nothing but jump cables and a car battery?

Your heart starts racing "daddy p-p please " you stutter in a feeble voice . Ken doesn't hear you .he doesn't want to . Ken slowly walks up to you and attaches the cables on to your swollen tits ? "Are you ready?" Ken grins, with one hand on the power button and the other on his cock. Mummy tapes your mouth shut and you sit there waiting, trapper with nowhere to escape to. Ken prepares his cock for a beating, and zaps your nips?

"Aaaah" your scream pierces through the heat of the atmosphere. Ken growing in arousal begins to slide his hand up and down his shaft in a slow manner as he prepares to zap you again ? "YESSS... YESSS" ken chants as he begins to tickle the head of his enormous chode.

Mummy just stands there laughing. "I bet you didn't think we'd be doing this on a Monday at explorers" she commentates as she, herself reaches to zap you this time? Tears start cascading down your face " please daddyyy ,please " you beg and beg . "I can't take t-take it please ..." you cry. "Daddy's not done yet " Ken exclaims ?

You pass out. It all becomes too much. Debbie gets a nice biscuit and puts it in your mouth to revive you. "I bet that was nice" she laughs. You think it's all over, until ken, for the last time hope on your ass, and in an ape like madness, starts spanking your ass? "D -daddy I thought you finished ?" You moan in pain as kens warm juicy clammy hands pierce into the bare flesh of your sore ass. "You're doing so well " he says in his softest voice ?

"This is it" he sighs, glancing at the onions in the kitchen. He slaps his cock on his hand to get the attention of Debbie, ordering her to bring the onions. This was a way of displaying his authority. "This is going to hurt now" he whispers in your ear, " but you're going to have to be strong"?

You see Debbie's naked ass wander into the kitchen on kens command to grab not one but five onions. You can smell the sharp pungent odour rip through the air. Ken caresses an onion and instructs Debbie to kneel on the floor ?

Debbie reveals a secret crevice, a hole in which had never been resized before. Ken grinned a great smirk. He crawled over to Debbie and strocked the new hole. "In 'A kenspector calls' the use of fisting symbolises tension", he gently voiced in her ear. Biting her lip, she braced herself. She was ready. Ken, holding all five onions all in one hand, hornily hushed to Debbie "I can't hold all of these at once, I better find somewhere safe to put them". And in an instant, ken released a hell in which nobody had ever seen before?

Ken reached for one onion. "No daddy, not in me " you plead. Ken however has quite a different plan in mind. He begins his horny walk, waving his stiff chode in arousal while clutching 3 onions "None of that for you " he exclaims "you'll be shoving these in me." You hesitate but Ken is waiting in desperation "shove them up me , NOW " he barked. He proceeds to bend in front of you , revealing his sore pink daddy hole ?

You reach for an onion, and stare at the bottomless pit ahead of you. As you put the first onion in, you feel the tight hole begin to expand, restricting your movement, but you have to keep going. "Mmmmmm yesssss... keep going... you'll know when you've reached the end", ken squeals as he holds on to the floor, getting off to the pain. Further and further you go, until you reach a warm spherical object. "THATS IT" he exerts from the pleasure. You begin to pull out the object, fighting against the pull of his tight daddy hole. There it is, an onion. Ken snatches it off you, and begins to peel away the layers. "I didn't think you'd find it", he chuckled, spanking your leg. In one bit, ken shoved the entire onion in his mouth, and swallowed?

You watch in distress as the onion makes its way down his throat and disappears into the abyss of his internals. "What are you waiting for child?" Ken interrogated "get those onions up my ass ." With trembling hands, you reach for the second onion. Kens hole widens with excitement as the onion grinds against his opening. You push it in further and further using all your force . "Ahah ... keep going " Ken groans in pleasure as the onion continues to penetrate his tight ass. You reach for the third onion. Ken grumbles in pain "Oh the last one ... the special surprise." His eyes grins with lust as you prepare to push this up him ?

As you go to put it in, ken begins to shake. "NOW" he demanded, holding his tight ass, almost as if it was about to errupt. You slide it in easily, it was almost as if the hole was smiling at you. The final puzzle piece fits in, and ken rolls onto his front. "ITS HAPPENING", ken exclaims. The ground starts shaking and everyone turns to look at his chode, which now too was waving up and down. Ken tells you to pull it. With both hands, the tattoo on it guides you in the direction to pull it, almost as if the shaft was a lever. You pull it. In a heartbeat, the thick creamy, viscous, fishy cum explodes all over the hut, as ken sighs in extacy. "Looks like we'll have to cancel explorers tonight" mummy chuckles once again, looking around the cum soaked room and wiping the semen off her eyes. You all sit there in the cum soaked room and begin to clean up the place. "This.. this is why I became an explorer" you say to yourself?

"This is why I'm your daddy " Ken answers with a sly wink . He bends until he's at the same level as your face dripping with his sap. He puts his mouth on your ear " don't worry, it's all ogre now " he whispers with a tinge of horniness in his voice. Daddy sticks his wet tounge out and licks a drop of his own nectar from your tender face . You gasp . "Sweet isn't it ?" Ken chuckles to himself. The feeling of his tounge on your skin is enough to give you an orgasm . "Oh daddy " you mutter out of breath . "Just Fuck me again "

"That's enough for today " Ken replies in his stern daddy voice . He slaps your sore ass one last time to remind you of his dominance "But I'll be back again... " And just like that Ken waled out with his horny chode waving around in the air . His chide starts to spin Faster and faster until it lifts him off the ground . You watch in utter disbelief as he flies away like a helicopter . "Oh daddy " you mutter under your breath "the things you do to me ?"

Debbie walks behind you and squeezes your ass. "Don't worry- you'll see him again later" mummy speaks to you in a creepy tone. You think to yourself, how will you bare time without him. Mummy puts a finger to your mouth to hush you, and as she retrieves it, wipes the last few dregs of cum on your face. "I guess we'll have to keep ourselves entertained" mummy laughs. You turn to look at mummy, as she lifts up a pair of handcuffs and some pot noodles. She laughs another horny cackle. "Can't wait to see how far these fit up your ass" she belows grinning a nasty smile. You bend down to present yourself. It's time. You hear the sound of Debbie's just put on trousers unzipping and dropping to the floor. The enormous chode slides in your ass and you cry in relief. You wonder a million thoughts inside your head about all the other naughty things you'll get up to. But as a g always said "some things are best kept secret... for now"?

"More like For never " the other g would reply. Mummy continues to penetrate your resized hole , sliding her vicious shaft in and out at a steady pace. You moan in agonising pain as she thrusts her throbbing cock deeper and deeper in you. "Does that make you feel good ?" She questioned in her sweet mummy voice. Even through the agony, you didn't want to upset her. You wanted to make mummy proud . "y-yyes d-debbie" you say stumbling on each word. "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME ?" mummy shrieked . "I'm s-sorry mummy ,it w-won't happen again " you'd whine but a cheeky smirk emerges on mummy's face . She grabs the pot noodles. Then you feel the hard end of it rubbing against your hole "you're going to learn some manners " she giggles while forcing the noodles up your swollen arse. You clench your ass cheeks in distress. Was this going too far ? you turn around to make eye contact "I'm calling the kenspector ?"

Before she could make a move, you both look to the brumbling of the phone. "Hello- mrs. Nickel speaking- WHAT- here..." Debbie retorts. "A girl has just been resized at this infirmary, and a kenspector is on his way here to ask us some, questions", the panicked Debbie cries. You look towards the door. The silhouette of a tall, handsome daddy, reaching for a key shaped item and inserting it through the key hole. He walks towards you, looking you up and down. You feel the regaining of a tingling sensation run through your body. Your butt hole begins to pulsate. The kenspector sits down beside you, and places his hand down on the thick girth of his cock, and begins to tickle the head of the penis. He tells you to look at the end to see a special magic trick. Expecting a surprise, you gaze over the top of his enormous schlong. Using his other hand, in a swift motion, he pulls your head nearer, and you begin to gag, filling your body with an overwhelming sensation. With his other hand, it tickles it down towards your butt, and commenced to spank it with an all mighty force. You feel your soar ass falling apart, but anything for the kenspector?

"Is this my kenishment sir ?" You mumble between each blow. Kens powerful daddy hands shoves your head towards his enlarged cock. You can hear him breathing faster as he thrusts his pounding cock in and out of your mouth. " my krime is your kenishment " echos daddy's raspy voice. His stiff shaft deep throats your aching mouth. You feel the tears form as you choke on kens mighty chode. "Don't stop, keep going " Ken pleads with ecstasy."I'm almost there". You can't take it much longer ... it's getting hard to breathe and you start sobbing in pain as Ken strikes your aching ass once more. Just as you pull away your mouth, a jet of warm, thick daddy cream squirts out of his pulsating cock . It splatters all over your face and tits , covering you in his sweet milk . "Mmmm" you say tasting the delicious flavour of his cum ? Daddy caresses your lips "now for the main course ?"

You turn to your right to see a table lined with silverware and a dish containing the next meal. When you sit down on one of the Oakwood chairs, the kenspector sneeks behind you, a tightly handcuffs you to your chair. He dances over to the dish, and lifts the lid. The very naked Debbie just sits there, chuckling to herself. "Ready to make some butter", she laughs once again, standing up on the table and exposing her fresh tits. The kenspector, turns you around and pushes the chair forward, exposing your tight hole to mummy. She climbs off the table, laughing once again, and teases your hole with her enormous schlong. She then humps the other hole of the confined space of your dick/pussy hole, before then returning to the special crevice. Humping your brains out, now combining all of your fluids together, and your butt hole is now dripping with flavour. The kenspector asks, "can I stick my tongue in your hole?". He pleads with that dirty look in his eyes, yet he ignores you and begins to taste your flavours. From one temptation to another, he now uses the fluids as a lube, and slides his enormous fist inside your hole. You just mutter in pain to yourself from the continuous beating of the kenspector, now using a mop to butt rape you too, "what will dessert be daddy?".

With a sly grin daddy responds "dessert is on its way, it's time for a snack ..." he thrusts the moist mop in and out of your hole , harder and faster each time. You slowly gaze at his horny eyes and make eye contact "oh what a fine piece of ass " you mutter in discomfort . Daddy exerts such a force that you can feel your hole begin to resize to double it's size . Was this all too much ? "Daddyy stop " you whimper. Ken was having none of that " ill stop when I want " he growls , asserting his dominance over you . "Now time for my snack " he smoothly replies . He carefully places his tounge on the rim of your hole and begins to feel the softness of your bare flesh . You moan in pleasure."oh daddy " you whisper with a hint of longing in your voice. Daddy swirls his tounge around you're hole , causing your legs to tremble like an earthquake. He then pushes his tounge deeper and deeper into your hole , exploring all the interior angles as his cock begins to bust out of his trousers form the massive erection. "Mmmm delicioussss" he exclaims in his horniest tone . "Time for dessert ." Ken signals for mummy Debbi. He commands her to get down on all fours, spreading her legs apart to expose her fine delicate opening . Daddy's eyes pierce into your own. His face grows in excitement "Go on.. treat your self? "

Silence. You stare at the fine ass of Debbie, and stare at it, thinking terrible thoughts. You take your right hand and spank it with an almighty force. You watch her ass ripple from the impact of the force. She giggles. "You've been very naughty, haven't you", she laughs again. Feeling embarrassed, you grab the mop and shove it in her ass, as she squeals in delight. You tredge in deeper and deeper until you feel the tip hit something. You retrieve the mop. Mummy smiles at you, as now you put your hand in to investigate. You feel another warm, spherical object, but as you take it out this time, the worn ass is not as restricting as kens. It's another onion. Debbie laughs, "go on eat it, it's your dessert". You consume the onion in one, and feel it's contents fill your stomach. This would be an explorers evening sure to remember, especially without two people who never show up?

Then you remember - those two never really existed. You then doze off into the chaos of your mind ...Ken had given you a drug. A drug to make you forget all the horrors that were witnessed by you in the drying room one fateful evening. You try to fix your mind on the thought - "what really happened" you wonder in confusion ...

You suddenly jump up from the sound of daddy's booming voice "Go on ... have another one " he winks at you from behind his pedophile glasses. You reach into mummy's ass for the last , second onion. However Ken abruptly stops your hand using the force of his chode . "Not so fast" he says in a stern voice. " I want the onion too " he adds , growing in desperation. You realise that it's a race now. Daddy grins "The loser gets to be whacked with a stick ?"

Both of you plunge your hands into Debbie's tight rectum, but can't find anything in the labyrinth created by years of fisting. Mummy chuckles, "you'll have to get a proper look". You stick your head in and are surrounded by a beauty like none other. The search is hopeless, and you find yourself being consumed by the hole. Debbie's laugh grows in a great uproar. You squeal. Now you find yourself climbing up the stretched lining of her intenstines, occasionally sliding back. You search behind you and see the kenspector by the entrance of the hole, holding a dildo which you know will be lodged up you if you fall back. You begin to slide back, but part of you can't face the consequences of crime and kenishment. You turn to your right, and there it is. The onion. As you grab it, the kenspector pulls you out, only holding a whip and smiling his paedophilic smile. He wipes the sweat off your head and rubs it on his nip. "Time for a spanking", daddy says with a fierce grin. You sit their, holding the onion, stationary and thoughtless for what to do next?

"B-but daddy ... I won " you tremble nervously while looking down at your palms. The damp onion slides around in the sweet fluids from mummy's ass. The kenspector raises an eyebrow at you "are you disobeying me ?" He growls while gazing at your naked flesh " you know what happens now, don't you " commands his dark sadistic voice . He smiles his sexy smirk and hornily bites his old daddy lips. You feel hopeless; you're just daddy's toy. Like a good child , you slowly make your way towards daddy's lap. The kenspector bends you over and spread your legs apart . Mummy eagerly watches from the corner, enjoying every bit of your exposed body . "Time for your kenishment " daddy croaks . He gently kisses your red cheeks and proceeds to administer his first spanking . He swiftly strikes the whip on to your ass. A fresh red mark is left exposed to the eyes of the kenspector. You feel his cock begin to harden . He delivers several more of these hits and leaves you in agonising pain . The wale marks emerge on your flesh , each one redder and more sore . Ken proceeds to stick band AIDS on your swollen arse. Was he a doctor now ? The inspector grins in excitement "it's time for the kenjection...?"

The kenspector pins you down to the floor, and shakes his cock around to wake the beast. You feel the chode touch the rim of your rosy ass, like it were a rocket, breaking through the fine contorts of the atmosphere. You brace yourself. The cock enters, and immediately, the gooey, creamy gel explodes inside of you, and you feel it climb your intestines, filling you with magic, awe and wonder. The formula continues to fill your body, climbing higher and higher, and you begin to feel it cumming to the back of your throat, and it begins to pour out of your mouth. "K...k...ken...spec...tor", you gag on each word as the special formula continues to pour out. The kenspector just looks at you, with a twinkle of horniness in his eyes. He grins, enough to make your tits stiffen and fall off. He pulls out his cock, and shakes it off like a dog at the beach, except you are the only wet bitch in this situation. The kenspector stands, giving his response. He begins, "there are millions and millions of sexy smiths and horny smiths, all intertwined with our lives with whom we cum, and fuck, and kenject". "We are responsible for each other", he hornily announces, "we are members of one orgy". He continues, "and if man will not learn that lesson soon, then he'll be taught it, with wale marks, and spankings, and jizz... goodnight". Then the kenspector left, taking mummy with him, leaving you there, alone. But now you've seen it all, and finally, you can rest.

You feel the formula pumping through your heart and to the rest of your exhausted body . You can feel your body respire with new life . The kenspector had infused your lungs with his orgasmic vitamin K. You feel your legs collapse with exhaustion and you instantly drop to the warm creamy sweetness of Ken's cum that engulfs the floor . "Oh sweet daddy " you whisper in ecstasy . With some new found energy, you pick yourself up and begin to get dressed. Your clothes are immersed in the kenspectors jizz. However you mange to find kens scout shirt tucked away in a safe corner , away from the kenspectors eruption. You put the shirt on. It's a few sizes too big but you bask in the sweet daddy fragrance that's infused into the delicate material. You decide to take the 4:07 train home. You whip daddy's shirt off you in one swift motion and slip into the shower . 'Thank god mum and dad didn't see that " you reassure your self. Then with a hint of disappointment you mumble "my real mum and dad ." The steaming water cascades down your body , cleansing you of your sins - your krime. The glass begins to steam up in the heat . For some reason you can feel the air getting warmer and warmer . The water starts evaporating off you hot body. You turn the water off. Still the temperature rises. You can vaguely make out a figure emerging from behind the steamed glass. The kenspector calls " I thought I'd find you here , should have given me your new adress sooner ?"

The kenspector opens the shower door, wearing nothing but an object you can't make out from the steam, by the area of his holy grail. "Someone wants to say hi to you", the kenspector chuckles a paedophilic smile. You kneel, only to see a daddy you weren't expected. It's a mask of Dan. "I want you to talk to him", the kenspector moans. You begin to touch dans face, first lightly kissing, before sticking your tongue threw the eye holes, and aggressively sucking on Dans horny face. You reach behind the mask, and slide your hand between the kenspector's crack, tickling his hole. You see the kenspector biting his lip and squeezing his eyes shut. The mask begins to lift up and down, as if it were alive. The mouth now looked like it was getting weaker, until it gives way, allowing the kenspectors enormous chode to breathe. You look at the kenspector. The kenspector looks at you. You look down to make eye contact with Dan, now with a cock cumming out of his mouth. And all you can think to yourself is this, "ken, why do you even bother wearing any clothes on at all".

The End


End file.
